President of the Academy
by Call her Angie she likes that
Summary: Mr. Davenport is taking the year off from running things. So, four of your favorite mentors (Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo) are nominated to become president for a year. Who will win? Will it be someone you expected? Find out! (Happy Freedom Day Peeps!) Rated K plus.


**No POV:**

"May I have everyone's attention!" Mr. Davenport yelled to everyone in the training room. He had a special announcement to tell all of the students. Once he had everyone's attention he announced, "I am going to have an election!"

"Election?" His step-son Leo asked with curiosity. "Yes. One of our four mentors that we know and love," He started as he gestured to Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo. "Will become "president" for the year. Which means, they'll be calling the shots around here while I take the year off. I know everyone's going to go insane without me being in charge…" "Who's going to go insane? Us or you?" Bree asked sarcastically.

Some of the students chuckled. "Ha, ha very funny. But I'm serious. One of you four will become president. We will have a few debates and then we will vote. And by we, I mean the students and I. Whoever has the most votes, win," Mr. Davenport explained.

"Sounds exciting!" Chase exclaimed. Adam rolled his eyes. "Whatever. All I care about is winning. A whole year with me in charge is like a dream come true. I'll even have a slogan: Adam Davenport: Saving the day from boring stuff." "That doesn't even make sense," Chase told him.

"I am really excited. If I win, I can show you guys how awesome I really am," Leo said as he brushed his shoulders. "Yeah, that's a BIG _if_. Underline big and if," Spin said sarcastically. "I'm so excited! I get to rule over my brothers! Not that I don't already do that…" Bree said.

"The first debate will be tomorrow and the second one the day after. The last day, we will vote," Mr. Davenport told them. Everyone was really excited. Who was going to be the president for a year? I guess the students will have to decide.

 **-Time skip-**

The two debates went on as planned. Bree got eliminated because she was bribing the students with money to vote for her. Only Leo, Chase, and Adam remained. Chase knew the only person he had to worry about beating was Adam. He knew a lot of the "dumb" students would go for him, and that's a lot of students. He needed to win them back. Tomorrow was the election.

"Adam, we need to talk," Chase said as he approached his older brother. Adam turned. "What's the matter Chase? You finally giving up?" Adam asked. Chase scoffed. "Please. I'm no quitter." "Well you should, because I gotta lot of people behind me," Adam stated. "Oh please. The dumb kids? If they're as dumb as you think, they won't vote for you. They'll vote for me. Besides, their dumb. With dumb people, you can persuade them the easiest."

"Well, what about Leo?" Adam asked. "He's still in the game." "Leo? Come on, Adam! We both know there's no competition there," Chase replied. "I'm still gonna win," Adam insisted.

"You know, I'm getting a sense of déjà vu here," Chase said as he crossed his arms. "I have no idea what that means, but me too," Adam replied as he crossed his arms as well. Chase rolled his eyes.

"We've been in this situation before, Adam," Chase explained. "Remember when we both wanted to be "Student of the Semester" at Mission Creek?" "Oooh! Yeah, I remember. And do you remember that I won?" Adam stated. "Well not this time. I'm winning and you're going down like the Titanic," Chase threatened. "Don't be silly Chase, I'm not a boat," Adam replied, idiotically.

Chase scoffed, rolled his eyes, and walked out of the room. _"What am I so worried about? Winning this election will be like taking candy from a baby,"_ Chase thought.

 **-Time skip-**

All of the votes were in. Even Douglas and Mr. Davenport had voted for the new president. It was time to announce who the president was. All three of the boys were in sharp suits. Each one was a bit nervous, but that worriedness would be put to rest as soon as the announcement was made.

"Alright, we have heard the debates, we've voted, and now the moment we've all been waiting for: the winner," Mr. Davenport announced. "Are you all ready to find out who it is?" He asked. All of the students shouted, "Yes!"

Douglas gave Mr. Davenport a piece of paper. "Thanks, Dougie," He said. He opened the piece of paper and smirked. "And the winner is…" Everyone was on the edge of their chair… Who was it going to be?

"…Leo Frances Dooley!" Adam and Chase looked at Leo wide eyed. He grinned and got up on the stage. Everyone started clapping. "Thank you all!" Leo said proudly. "This is such an honor."

"Wait a second!" Chase yelled as he got up from his chair. The clapping stopped. "How is this really possible. I mean no offense, Leo but this is kind of ludicrous." "Well, yesterday, one of the students caught Adam and your argument yesterday. So, I decided to hold a meeting. The students thought the right decision was to elect me as President. I didn't persuade them, that was just their opinions. So, they did," Leo explained.

"How is that fair?" Adam asked. Mr. Davenport shrugged. "I had nothing to do with it. The students chose and the votes were unanimous." Chase and Adam couldn't believe it. "Well, I guess my first step as President would be choosing a Vice President," Leo started.

Chase and Adam's face lifted. If they couldn't be president, maybe they had a chance at Vice President. "My Vice President will be…" Chase and Adam leaned forward. Who was it going to be?

"…Spin!" Leo exclaimed with a smirk. Chase and Adam were super angry. How could Spin become president? He wasn't one of the nominees. "How is this right!?" Chase asked. "He can elect anyone he wants. Doesn't matter if it's a student or a mentor," Mr. Davenport stated.

Chase and Adam sighed. Everyone started clapping. Spin came up next to Leo and Leo hugged him. Leo talked for a while and then it ended. Adam and Chase went up to congratulate him. "Sorry for underestimating you, Leo," Chase apologized. "Yeah, me too," Adam replied.

"Good... Word of advice," Leo started. Adam and Chase leaned into hear Leo's advice. "Don't… EVER…. Underestimate me… EVER!" Leo yelled. Adam and Chase jumped back. They looked at each other and quickly replied, "Understood, Leo." Leo looked at them in shock. "I mean! Uh… Mr. President," Chase said nervously.

 **-THE END**

 **If you're old enough to vote, go do it! And remember: Whatever happens, god is always in control. Happy voting day! LOL**

 **Alright, I'm out,**

 **-Angie**


End file.
